


Washington’s home for the unique.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Blind Character, Cancer, Charles Lee is Bisexual, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Deaf Character, Diabetic Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff, Gay James Madison, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Hamilsquad, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, John Laurens is so cute, Learning Disabilities, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, Mental Health Issues, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Mute - Freeform, Other, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Paralympics, Paralysis, Physical Disability, Samuel Seabury being cute, Samuel Seabury is gay, Self Harm, Sick James Madison, Suicide Attempt, Survivors, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, except Jefferson sometimes, fluff too, i put Samuel through the most shit again, jealous Angelica Schuyler, no one is an asshole, washington loves all his children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Washington owns a huge mansion for children who are unique, each of them are special in their own way and he loves them all equally. This children come from homes with not so brilliant Pasts, George and Martha have been devoting their lives to these children and would give the world for them. They help them see their place in the world and how much they have to offer, as well as recoveries and health care offering them a paradise with children just like them.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 36





	1. My Name Is Alexander Hamilton..

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this idea came from but I felt like I wanted to do it. This is my first hamilton fan fiction and I wanted to base it on something I feel strongly on which is how everyone should be presented as equal regardless who they are and whether they’re different race, gender, sexuality or have a disability everyone should be equal. I hope you enjoy. <3

Alexander had been jumping from foster home to foster home for as long as he could remember. He was yet to find his forever home and at 15 years old he was starting to loose hope. That was until his social worker told him about ‘Washington’s home for the unique.’ A home where they would be able to handle him and he’d be surrounded by lots of other teens and children so he’d never be alone. See this thing was Alex had many underlying health issues which coast his foster families a lot of money. It wasn’t the fact he was a bad kid the people just didn’t have the money to Provide him with the health care he needed. George and Martha Washington would be able to provide that for him. Naturally he was hesitant at first but eventually agreed to check the place out. His social worker said he’d give him a week and if he hated it he would look else where.

That takes us to where we are now. Alexander Hamilton, stood outside the large wooden doors to the mansion he knocked on the solid oak and waited for an answer. Soon a tall man with tanned skin opened the door.   
“Ah! You must be Alexander!” Alex just nodded as Washington ushered him inside. “Welcome son, I promise you whilst you’re here I’ll do whatever's in my power to look after you okay?” Alex nodded once more. That’s what they all say. However this time it seemed different. “John! This is Alexander! Can I leave you in charge of showing him around and Introducing him to everyone?” A small boy with curly brown hair saluted eagerly. 

“Aye Aye captain!” He giggled. “Hey Newbie! I’m John! I’m 15 and its really nice to meet you!” He grinned engulfing Alex into a tight hug.   
  


“yeah- nice to meet you too. Umm I’m Alex..so...are you all...y’know?”

”you don’t have to be so secretive Alex. Yeah we are all unique that’s what George calls it! I’m autistic. My family found it hard to deal with..so they sent me here. But don’t worry! It’s real nice here! You’ll settle in fine! C’mon I’ll show you around!” John took Alex by the arm and began to drag him along. “So, how come you ended up here then?”

”Well umm..none of my foster families could afford health care. I’m sick...but I don’t really like to talk about..” John just offered a understanding smile.   
  


“I get it. Charlie was the same when he came here. He was sick too and his illness recently blinded him, he had a hard time dealing with it and talking about it. Then he met Sammy. Those two are inseparable.” John babbled but it’s made Alex relax and glad to know that they wouldn’t force him to talk about it straight away. John lead him up some stairs, next to it was a lift for those who couldn’t use the stairs. “Okay so this will be your room! I helped to decorate it! I like green so I picked to paint the walls green!”

”Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Alex said smiling for the first time since he arrived. John looked very proud of himself. At the end of the hall were two boys, identical. One had his hair in a bun the other one left it wild. “That’s Lafayette and Thomas. Their twins don’t let Lafs accent fool you.”

”Oui...whilst they’s some french in ze blood line I was born here in the USA. You must be Alexander Oui?” 

“O-Oui? How come you- french?” Lafayette just chuckled to himself.   
  


“Thomas and I was born as conjoined twins, once we was seperated let’s just say zer was some complications. It required me to go to get treatment in France. I only recently came back to the USA.” Thats when Alex noticed that Lafayette was missing both his legs and Thomas both of his arms.. “I shared most of Thomas’ organs and the only place I could get a donor was France.”

”Sounds like a real risk.. But you look Uh great now. Like healthy.”

”Oui! Thomas and I are training for the Paralympic swim team!” Lafayette spoke proudly. 

“Laf I don’t think we should hold him up any longer.” Thomas said almost snarling at Alex.   
  


“I guess so...well enjoy ze rest of your tour mon ami!” Lafayette stalked away to join his brother.

”I’d stay clear of Thomas the only person he likes is his brother and James Madison. He’s often confined to his bed cuz he’s so sick. George said his lungs are really sick and he can’t breath on his own. But I don’t really get it. Anyway! Down here is one of many bathrooms next to it is my room! So that way you know where to find me when you need me. It’s pirate themed. I love pirates. Did you know that pirates didn’t actually have peg legs and that? If they lost a limb they retired. Though they did wear eye patches to help the see better in the dark!”   
  


“Uh- that’s really cool!”   
  


“I know right!” John exclaimed. “I know they don’t actually have peg legs and that but I’ve been making some costumes I tried to get Sammy to wear them but he’s refusing.”

The pair of them walked down the stairs to check out the downstairs. There was a huge Kitchen two people a girl and a boy playing the Nintendo switch together. “That’s Aaron and Theodosia! Theo is mute and Aaron is deaf they communicate through hand language.”   
  


“Sign Language” Alex corrects. Theo turns around and looks Alex up and down and smiled sweetly and waving her welcome before returning to her game. The two entered the living room and curled up on the couch in a fluffy blanket was two more people. “This is Samuel and Charles. Y’know the inseparable pair.” Samuel was fast asleep on Charles but Charles was wide awake and hissed at them for being so loud. “Sorry Charlie we didn’t know your precious Sammy was sleeping.”

”Yeah Mkay. Next time warn me your coming in you scared the life out of me.” He huffed before he seemingly went back to watching the movie.   
  


“What are you watching?” John asked innocently. Alex watched Charles cringe.

”Im not watching anything I’m blind if you forgot.” Charles said removing his shades to reveal a pair of milky ice coated eyes which look irritated and red round the edges from how many times Charles had rubbed his eyes raw hoping his vision would come back.   
  


“Sorry Charlie.” John muttered. Then I little ginger head appeared struggling to sit up. Charles snaked a hand round Samuels waist and helped him up, the blanket fell from his frame exposing four small stumps each of them covered with fresh white bandages implying that whatever happened was recent. But like Charles with his blindness he was having to learn to adjust too. It made sense why they were so close now. Alex hardly noticed his jaw was dropped wide open until he noticed Samuel staring at him smiling softly.   
  


“It’s okay.” Samuel assured Alex softly. “I’d probably react the same.”

”I-I’m sorry.” Alex stuttered “you- it’s just- there’s-..”

”It’s okay.” Samuel assured once more seeming unfazed but Alex’s reaction. The ginger turned back to his blind friend. “Charlie do you wanna try Braille again?” The raven haired boy pouted. 

“It’s hard...”

”I know but you’ll never improve if you don’t practice..” Charles extended an arm forward feeling around on the table till it came into contact with a book. He placed it on his lap his finger running over the page.

”T-the boy c-o-u-l-d hear-..” Charles stopped looking in the direction of the other boy.

”Whispers, it says whispers.”

”Sammy how do you know how to read Braille?” John asked once again innocently making a inconsiderate mistake. 

”Well- before...umm...before...” Charles could feel the gingers tearful eyes searching for help and be felt him curl up once more against his side.   
  


“Sammy’s sister was blind...she found Braille hard so Samuel learnt it too so she wouldn’t feel alone, he knows what each letter looks like so he can read Braille like a regular book. His sister passed away with the rest of his family in a car accident...” Alex assumed that’s how Samuel lost his arms and legs too. Also another reason why Samuel loved Charles so much he reminded him of his sister.   
  


“Well..Uh we will leave you too it I still gotta give Alex a tour around the rest of the house before dinner.”   
  


“Dinner!!” A sweet sounding female voice called from the kitchen.

“Okay it might have to wait till after dinner now. But you’ll get to meet everyone else now!” John smiled dragging Alex into the kitchen.


	2. Our day Out Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George decides to take each of his children out to the beach to get them out the house. It’s a hot summers day so why waste it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 doesn’t really follow on particularly well so I’m just gonna say they went to sleep and it’s a brand new day. :)

It was the morning after Alex’s arrival they were all woken up to the loud voice of one Mr George Washington.   
“Kids could you make your way down stairs please?” He called all around the house. John was the first to shoot down the stairs followed by the twins. It took a while for everyone to get down stares Alex made his way down the stairs and was greeted by Johns tight grasp once more.

”morning to you too John.” Alex smiled.   
  


“Okay guys, James has a very important visit from the doctor today so to make sure that we stay way out of the doctors way I decided that I’m going to take you all to the beach.” A loud cheer erupted from the teens. 

“Is James never allowed to go?” Alex asked feeling bad for the sick boy.

”He used to be able to go.” John began “but then he got too sick. George said when he starts to get better after his surgery he might be able to come with us again.” Alex just nodded.

”I want you to all go get your stuff ready so we can get going as soon as possible the doctor will be here in the next hour.”

”Will Martha be coming with us?” Asked a small tanned girl with curly hair in a wheelchair, John told Alex her she was known as Peggy the youngest of 3 sisters and she was paralysed and very found of Martha.”

”Unfortunately not Peggy, she has to stay with James, but you’ll have just as much fun without her okay?” Peggy nodded and smiled. Two girls beside her Alex decided they were her sisters made their way back up stairs.   
  


“Come on Alex what are you waiting for we have to get ready!” John dragged Alex back upstairs before vanishing into his room only to emerge wearing a pair of pirate swimming trunks and a baggy blue shirt he was holding a bag with a parrot on it full of enough towels and floaties to supply for everyone. Alex walked out feeling very self conscious in his plain blue shorts and grey shirt. 

George had began loading children into the minibus and it wasn’t long before they were on the road heading to the beach. 

It took about an hour and a half to get to the beach it was a little busy which quite a few of them wasn’t very fond about especially especially those scared of crowds. That’s why George hired out the swimming pool for the children until the business calmed down.

“I was looking forward to sunbathing on the beach..” Eliza pouted.

”All in good time dearest Eliza.” George told the girl who just nodded. Her and her two other sisters went straight for the hot tub, the two older sisters helped Peggy down into the bubbly water. Thomas and Lafayette dived straight into the water with great elegance. John did a very impressive cannon ball into the deep end.   
  


“Come on Alex show us what you got!” John cheered. Alex did a very strange sort of pencil jump into the water hardly making a splash as he hit the water. John clapped enthusiastically before swimming towards Charles and Samuel. Charles stayed round the edge of the pool Samuel sat on the edge. “Hey! Do you two wanna have a water fight with us? It’ll be fun! Me Alex you and Sammy on a team vs Thomas Lafayette and Hercules.” John grinned Charles started to shake his head.   
  


“No thank you.”

”Charlie it might be fun.”

”How am I meant to see who I’m splashing.”   
  
“I’ll direct you. I probably won’t be any good alone anyway.” John dragged along a big pool flotation device for Samuel to sit on. He began to shimmy his hoodie over his head. 

Once everyone was ready John and Charles helped Samuel onto the floatation device and pushed him towards the place where the game would be played. “Peggy! Angelica! Eliza! Wanna play water fight? It would be so much better with all of you.

”Okay!” Peggy called dragging her self out of the hot tub grabbing her bright yellow pool noodle sliding straight into the pool. Despite her paralysis of her lower half the girl managed to nearly do everything by her self. She used her arms to swim across to the rest of the boys her legs floating lifelessly behind her. “I wanna be on Johns team!” 

”okay! Eliza and Angelica you’re on Lafayette’s team okay?”

”okay but how exactly is this going to work? I’ve never heard of water fights being done in teams.” Angelica interjected.

”No..but this is my version.” John corrected. “Each time you splash someone you get a point but only if it hits them in the face. They’re allowed to duck under the water to protect their selves. George will keep tally.”

”No fair I can’t see who splashes me and Samuel and Peggy can’t exactly dodge it without like drowning” 

“Umm yes I can!” Peggy exclaimed dropping down into the water but keeping her hands firmly on her pool noodle to pull herself back up “see!” 


	3. Our day out Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There still at the beach. Water fights yay! Plus I send Samuel through hell and back again. Also did I mention Thomas isn’t as much of a asshole. I lied.

“okay fine Peggy point proven. But if you splash Samuel you don’t get a point only if you get Charlie. They’re working together.”

”How come they get to work together? And no one else does!” Hercules folded his arms across arms across his chest.

  
“I’m blind and Samuel is my eyes. I’m basically Samuels entire body.”   
  


“I wouldn’t be able to do much with these anyway” Samuel said waving his arm stumps in the air. 

Theo ran along the pool side and began to sign something to John who clearly didn’t understand. Theo wasn’t entirely mute. She chose not to speak because she had her tongue chopped off so speaking was difficult “E Aaon waha oin waaa igh” She pointed to herself then to Aaron before she splashed some water in the pool.

”Ohhh! You wanna join”

”Esh!” 

“Sure Theo! You’re with us. Tell Aaron his on Lafayette’s team.” She nodded. George has suggested Theo begin to talk more again to try get used to speaking without her tongue.

”on! A e on in?” Theo asked.

”of course we’re going to win! Now does everyone know how to play.” Everyone nodded Theo sighed the instruction to Aaron who was profoundly deaf and couldn’t use his cochlear implants in the pool. “Three two one GO!!” John announced. John headed straight for Lafayette but Laf was way too fast for him he tried to hit him with a mighty wave but had vanished into the water hitting John from behind. Alex ended up with Thomas, he may have not had arms but he certainly created a large splash with just his legs. Alex dived under the water and emerged again to splash Thomas straight in the face. Thomas growled shaking the water from his face sending another wave Alex’s way but once more he dodged vanishing for a while before surprising him with a sneak attack.”

Aaron went up against Charles and Samuel. Samuel called out commands and Charles would obey. 

”Right! Right! Left a bit! Now hit him with a big wave directly I’m front of you!..WAIT! Charlie Duck!” Charles dived under the water and the large wave Aaron had sent Charles’ way ended up drenching poor Samuel. He spat the water from his mouth and shook his head to get his hair from his face. “Okay charlie go for it!” Charles span one a circle a hug wave washing over Aaron. Thomas thought it would be funny to sabotage the other team. He began to push Samuels flotation device away from Charles and despite Samuel calling for him the blind boy couldn’t work out where the voice was coming from. He stole Peggy’s pool noodle the weight of her lifeless legs nearly dragging her to the bottom of the pool except she managed to grab onto the wall just in time.

”Hey! Thomas is cheating!”   
  


“Am not!”

”Are too!” Everyone was too busy in their own little games to notice. Thomas noticed how panicked Charles looked without his little guide he had his arms out in front of him trying to find the edge of the pool but just kept swimming further to the deep end.

”Charlie! Over her-“ before Samuel could finish his sentence Thomas used his feet to kick over the float and Samuel fell into the water. Immediately he panicked and began to flail his stumps around trying to swim back up but it was no use. Thomas was in absolute hysterics. No one had noticed Thomas’ wrong doings till George had dived into the water everyone had stopped and noticed that he was swimming down towards Samuel who was just lying at the bottom of the pool. George brought him back to the surface.   
  


“He’s not breathing..” he muttered to himself before pressing down on his chest repeatedly before the ginger haired boy coughed up large amounts of water, trembling in fear.   
  


“I-I thought I was gonna die!” He cried. With the help of one generous Peggy Charles was quickly by his side wrapping his arms around the trembling boy.   
  


“Thomas what do you have to say for yourself! Samuel could have drowned!”

”Sorry.” He snickered “it was kinda funny watching you panic though trying to swim even though you know you can’t.” Tears pricked Samuels eyes and he looked at the floor.   
  


“I want to leave.” Samuel announces.

”yes I believe we’ve all had enough swimming for one day. Go get dried off we’ll get ice cream and go to the arcades.”

”Wow that Thomas Guy is a dick..” Alex muttered.

”yeh he thinks he’s better than everyone” John explained. 

Once everyone was ready they left and headed towards the fun fair to get ice scream.

”Hey George can we go on some rides! Please!” Peggy begged.   
  


“No Peggy.”

”please!”

”fine. Guys you can pick one ride but it has to be suitable for all of you.”

”I think I’ll just stay and watch...” Samuel muttered still visibly shaken up from the pool incident.   
  


“what? Sammy no..if you don’t gone on then I don’t go on.”

”No charlie, dont not go on because of me besides I probably can’t anyway.” 

”Come on Sammy mon ami surely you can go on the bumper cars? They has seatbeltz!”   
  


”pleaseeee?” Charlie begged.

”fine..”

george paid for every single one of them to go on the ride. Peggy, John, Lafayette and Thomas loved the ride the rest of them were absolutely petrified. Charles kept screaming every time someone hit him. “This is why blind people can never drive..” 

“you’re doing great but I think I’m gonna be sick...” Samuel muttered being thrown around the seat. once it was over they went to get ice cream straight away. It was Washington’s tradition to get ice cream whenever they went to the beach. George have each of them spending money to go off on their own for a little bit to meet back here at 4:30pm. everyone split off into groups. Thomas and Lafayette, Eliza, Angelica and Peggy, John and Alex, Hercules, Aaron and Theodosia and Samuel and Charles. 

The beach was the three sisters favourite place. Eliza was a sight seer she wanted to see everything before she lost her vision like Charles did. Eliza was diabetic she had irreversible Glaucoma in her right eye and moderate glaucoma forming in her left eye which would soon develop to permanent blindness. Her right eye was already a gorgeous silky white her left just slightly clouded. She still had to use a cane though because of how poor her vision was. Angelica on the other hand was pretty much perfectly healthy she just looked out for her two younger sisters and all of those in the home. She was like in charge of looking after everyone when George and Martha were busy.   
  


the girls headed straight for the arcade and remained there all the way to 4:30 spending every last penny they had only to return with a stack of stuffed animals and prizes. 


End file.
